The present disclosure relates to an image processing program, an information processing terminal device, and a control method of the information processing terminal device.
An apparatus of a related art rotates a current display image according to rotation of a housing. In a case where the rotation of the housing is detected, a conversion on coordinates according to the rotation is performed. Then, on the basis of the converted coordinates, rotated image data is displayed on a display unit.